


Simple Kind of Life

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Kai "laughter concealing real pain" parker, Not Beta Read, a little angsty bc I love pain, bonnie is patient...for now, kai is really a hard egg to crack haha, kai parker - Freeform, oh and an egg pun, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: A peek into the early stages of Bonnie and Kai's relationship based on the following prompts: Imagine that your OTP is sleeping. Person B wakes up and realizes Person A is out of bed. Person B gets up to try to find Person A and finds them in the kitchen, making breakfast. Person B approaches them and realizes that Person A is actually sleepwalking.





	Simple Kind of Life

Bonnie wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen of her apartment at almost 5 in the morning but she certainly wouldn’t have guessed that it would be Kai Parker. Bonnie rubbed her eyes blearily as she stood watching the warlock move about the kitchen. After she watched him pull her newly bought cartoon of eggs from her fridge and begin cracking them, Bonnie said in a teasing voice, “Malachai Parker, what are-”

Kai flinched violently, dropping an egg that hit the edge of the corner and began dribbling down the cabinets onto the floor. Bonnie moved forward quickly to help him clean it up, saying sheepishly, “Didn’t mean to startle you. Sorry about that.”

She grabbed a rag to clean up the mess. Kai seemed to be ignoring the cracked egg spilling onto the floor and her, for that matter. Bonnie heard him mumble something and swiftly began whisking the bowl of eggs. Concerned, Bonnie sidled up to him, “I didn’t hear you. Kai, are you okay? You’re acting-”

“I’m sorry I got breakfast started late this morning. I- I’ll be better, Dad. Okay?” Kai said hunching his shoulders, his voice devoid of emotion until it wavered on the question. Bonnie frowned and softly touched his shoulder, “Kai? I’m not- it’s Bonnie.” When Kai flinched from her touch and said, “Dad, I’m almost done I promise. I-”

Bonnie felt a knot of sadness form in her chest, her hands hovered over his shoulders for a moment before dropping to her sides, his back was still facing her. Realizing what was going on, Bonnie nibbled her lip, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. Kai was deeply sleepwalking and didn’t seem to be hearing her.

After a few moments, Bonnie stepped forward and pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Kai immediately stopped mixing the eggs, stiffening in her embrace. She pressed her cheek to his back, her head not quite reaching his shoulders.

“Hey Chai Latte, it’s me. Bonnie. It’s, um, Bon Bon,” she said hesitantly. She felt him gradually relax in her arms. After what seemed to be an eternity, Kai placed one of his hands gently on top of hers, interlacing their fingers. He turned and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Bonnie’s cheek was now pressed to his chest.

“I can’t believe I-” Kai began.

Bonnie lifted her head, pressing a kiss to his scruff covered jaw, “You don’t have to explain. You were sleepwalking and...”

“Oh no, yeah, I am fully aware of that. This isn’t the first time. Likely not the last either. I just…You really just called yourself Bon Bon.”

Bonnie pulled away and looked at him. Kai was biting his lip, as he tried and failed to suppress a smile. Bonnie glared at him and tried to pull out of his grasp. He held fast to her and chuckled, “Aw, no, don’t be like that. I appreciate it. I do. More than you know but man I never thought you’d willing let _me_ call you that and, oh man.”

He grinned down at Bonnie’s scowling face, “The sacrifice you made was valiant but foolish.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and successfully freed herself from his grasp when he began laughing in earnest. Kai chuckled, “Because you _know_ I’m not gonna let that go-”

Bonnie held up her hand, cutting him off, “Can you cut the bullshit and just be serious for like two minutes?” At that, Kai’s laughter was quickly subdued. Oh, she was _not_ happy with him. She was making her worry scowl, his attempts at lightening the mood failing. His sleepwalking, his occasional lapse into reliving his childhood through various forms of dreaming was something he laughed and joked about. However, the look on Bonnie’s face wasn’t funny. It made Kai nervous when she got that look. It was only until recently that she had started to give him that look, that was once reserved for the Mystic Falls gang. He let out an involuntary nervous laugh but quickly tried to cover it by clearing his throat when the worry scowl on Bonnie’s face darkened.

Kai opened his mouth to speak. When he realized that all he could think of to say was a sassy remark or joke, he snapped him mouth shut, and made a zipping gesture across his lips that he would shut up and listen.

Bonnie brushed some hair out of her face and crossed her arms again. “I’m not going to ask you to talk about anything you don’t want to,” Bonnie said tentatively, “but I hope you do when you’re ready.”

“I care about you, Kai. A lot. So, I’m here for you, okay?” Bonnie said, searching his face. When Kai opened his mouth to speak, Bonnie placed a hand over his mouth. Stared intently into his eyes, Bonnie said firmly, “This is a nod or head shake dealy. Are we clear?” She felt Kai smile under her hand and saw his amusement dancing in his eyes when he nodded in understanding. Bonnie removed her hand and sigh, “Two minutes are up.” Kai raised his hand and said, “OK but like I want to request like 30 more seconds of serious, if you will allow it Ms. Bennett.”

Bonnie made an exasperated noise at the back of her throat, saying wearily “Kai, it’s so late. I’m so tired…” Kai chuckled softly at her and pulled her to him, “Just 30 seconds, babe.” Bonnie’s felt her heart gave a little leap. _Babe_. That was new. When she glanced up at him, he cupped her face with one hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. The look he was giving her made butterflies take flight in her stomach. It was soft. _Too_ soft for the Kai Parker she often saw. Almost too much for _her_. Kai brushed a thumb across her cheekbone and said, “I-” He stopped upon realizing what he was about to say, he licked his lips nervously.

“Thanks for being understanding, for being there for me. For being you, Bonnie,” he said his voice waver slightly. He gave her a sweet lingering kiss leaving Bonnie giggly, jittery. Happy. It’s the only reason she can explain for humming against Kai’s lips, “Fine, omelettin’ this slide.”

Kai let out a choked laugh in surprise before stammering in disbelief, “What? Was that-? Egg puns, really? Bonnie?”


End file.
